The Fairy
by NaturesPrincess
Summary: A new and powerful mutant stalks the night. Bobby and rouge discover her and bring her to Mutant high (Bobby is 21, Rogue is 20).


Declaimer: I do not own X-men but I do own my character Faye.  
  
A/N: Just a little background for you guys: Rouge and Logan are happily dating. Rouge and Bobby are still good friends and she still goes with him to tell his family that he is a mutant. I am going to change the story line because I am not really sure of how it goes in the movie, though I will try to stay as close to the original story that I can. I do not like flames though constructive criticism is happily accepted. I need a lot of help with my writing style and grammar so if anyone out there would like to be a beta reader for me I would be extremely grateful. My character Fay will be narrating her part of her story and Bobby will be narrating his. Anyways, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1: Frat Boys  
  
*Drunken Frat boys, nuisances to the world. Why can't they at least go back to the fraternities when they are wasted, but no they decide to reek havoc on the unsuspecting women of down town Charlottesville. * Walking back to the dorms became a pained thing for my battered body. I may be a black belt in karate but with three rape attempts that night I was exhausted and bruised. The lack of sleep was not what tired me so, My body had gotten used to that after two years of protecting the night, the frats had been great in number tonight and I was dead to the world.  
  
I go by the name of "fairy" which I found to be a suitable alias since that is what my name means. My real name is Faye Aileen. I know what you are thinking, that is one weird name. Well, I didn't choose it.  
  
I am a mutant. No one knows except for my Grandmother. My powers consist of a little telequenetic ability and the rare gift to slow time almost to a halt; I use that one sparingly because it drains so much of my energy that I am knocked out for a few hours. Though compared to the damage that the attack does to my opponent it is nothing because they are usually in a coma for a month or two. Let me explain how my attack works. I stop time around someone's head so the impulses that enter the brain are doubled then when time goes back to normal, in short the brain overheats and my enemy goes into a coma. The attack is great if I am only fighting one person because nothing will happen to me after I am drained. With the frats though, there are usually a few of them so I have to take care of it the old-fashioned way, kicks and punches.  
  
Regular college students think that they have got it tough. Well try being an honor student and protecting the city at the same time, not a fun thing to do.  
  
I feel like I am waiting for someone to get me out of this city for I know that eventually my cover will be blown.  
  
As I walk beneath the huge Oak trees of the Rotunda I feel the breeze lightly blow at my white cape. It felt good to a sweaty person like me. Slowly I made my way across the lawn to the two hundred year old dorms on the other side, my boots slowly absorbing the collected dew of the grass on which I had silently trained for years. I slowly stepped into my dorm building, I had always felt the history of this old building, and it was comforting to me. Climbing the stairs to my dorm room, and opening the door seemed a very loud task (it could be from the fact that I have supersonic hearing, and for future reference, 10/20 sight). I changed out of my costume, hid it under the loose floorboard, hit the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep, ignoring the fact that the sun was just beginning to sneak over the horizon.  
  
This is my life, but it was about to change.  
  
A/N so how did you like it? This is going to be a Bobby/Faye story. I have some good ideas for the story that I am itching to write down. There will be a physical description of Faye later on in the story when Bobby first sees her; I figured that if she explained herself it would be a little weird. Please review and tell me what you think my story. I really need a beta reader; I don't even want to think about my grammar mistakes.  
  
-(A little background info for my readers) Charlottesville is a small city in Virginia. The University if Virginia is located in the heart of the downtown. The Rotunda is the original university built by Thomas Jefferson. The many storied classrooms are now used for Dorms and only the honor students are allowed to live in them  
  
Please Review ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ 


End file.
